herofandomcom-20200223-history
Spud (Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race)
Spud is a contestant on Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race as a member of The Rockers team with Rock. He is voiced by Carter Hayden who voices Ennui and Noah. Personality Spud is best friends with Rock. The two are in a garage band called "Devil Frog" together and still haven't moved out of their parents' basement apartments. Spud is good-natured, but has been described to have all the brain power and drive of a very dull sloth; he is incredibly dim-witted, and has a delayed reaction time to things like fear and panic. As a result, he is often a source of irritation for his friend Rock and a hindrance to the competition at times. However, Spud has shown that he is at least partially able to hold his own, as long as he gets the direction he needs. Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Spud makes his debut in "None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1", with his partner and friend, Rock. According to the latter, Spud wasn't completely sure about signing up, but Rock managed to convince him. They decide to take the "Scares" in the Either/Or challenge, and, like the rest of the teams, are in for a long wait. They then take the third elevator with three other teams, and later on are seen facing trouble on the skywalk. He and Rock are one of the six teams who book themselves onto the second flight to Morocco. In "None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2", Spud is first seen on the plane, eating a sandwich, and not paying much attention at what his friend is saying. When the plane lands, they are seen running to get inside a taxi, and make all the way to the spices' shop. They are later seen riding their camel, and arriving to the restaurant, where Spud takes the Botch or Watch challenge and drinks the stew. He is also seen holding his barf after Chet swallows his own puke. They finish the leg on 9th place. In "French is an Eiffel Language", the Rockers are first seen in the airport, waiting for the second flight. They are also seen when their taxi arrives to the Eiffel Tower, and this time, it is Rock the one who does the Botch or Watch, and draws a caricature of Spud, that it's approved by the French artist. Spud also appears to be asleep when Rock is rowing the cheese boat, but even counting on that, they aren't eliminated and come in one of the latest places, fifteenth. Spud doesn't do much in the next episode, but to listen to music and to bob his head up and down, being dragged by Rock almost everywhere. They get to Iceland on thirteenth place. In "Bjorken Telephone", Spud still appears to be in his own world, while Rock is forced to do most of the challenge on his own, such as crossing the gueiser field or telling an Icelandic sentence to a local. When they reach the Either/Or challenge and Spud tells Rock to do the challenge faster, Rock gets tired of him not helping, and shoves food on his mouth. They arrive on 14th place, and watch how Laurie beats up Don at the end of the episode. In "Brazilian Pain Forest", he undertakes the bullet ant Botch or Watch, but fails to show any emotion or pain to it due to being oblivious towards his swollen hand. He finally feels the pain as he and Rock are the only remaining contestants; this allows for them to dart to the Chill Zone, where they ultimately arrive before the penalized Vegans allowing them to survive the stage. In "A Tisket, a Casket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket", despite at almost always in bottom three, he cheer up Rock, only to agree what he's feeling. Spud is seen lazy eating a sandwich as his partner perform the challenge. They are placed in ninth. Although they remain silent for the rest of "Hawaiian Honeyruin". They manage to along with the Surfer and MacArthur (except Sanders) over the donkey farting before arriving at Hawaii. Spud was seen searching for the ring underwater during the challenge, During the next part of the challenge, Spud was choose to be the groom. Spud carried Rock on his shoulder and are place in eleventh place. During "Hello and Dubai", they are seen applause with the Surfers for the Twins for finishing first for the tennis challenge, they are place in eleventh place. Throughout "New Beijinging", his partner tried to motivated his partner, Spud to get serious in the race. Spud becomes more active during the challenge with his favorite treat that Rock bought in order to keep in motive after the race. However it backfire as Rock fixing the cart of the second challenge, he ate all of the treats, but have a sugar rush. Spud is seen pulling the cart a while Rock holds on tightly. Later they are place in twelfth, although Don also tell them if they made it they would get a penalty since Rock was supposed to pull the cart. Lucky it was a non-elimination. In "I Love Ridonc and Roll", Spud becomes more active than before for Rock sake as he was able to get a taxi for them in order moving on to next destination, but he let the Goths, Haters and Cadets with them. He asked them if they can formed alliance, but he misheard them as they refused to make alliance with them, he unknowingly reveals some of his secrets them. After succeeding the sauna challenge, Spud accept the dare from MacArthur by kissing the baby seal, but ended up getting injured by it. The next challenge where those who didn't pull the cart back in Beijing have to do air guitaring so Spud has to do it despite his injuries. However it turns out, Spud he did quite well of his performance and they are placed in first. The following episode, Spud repeating forgotten their in first place. They are seen talking a selfie over the falls where he the one talking the picture, not afraid a while his partner remain frighten. However they are placed in ninth place, where Spud thinks being in ninth place is good. Throughout "Shawshank Ridonc-tion", they were the last team to break free from prison and started to move on to the next challenge. They are place in ninth. In "Down and Outback", where they have to catch ten bunnies in order to proceed to the next challenge. However his partner end up breaking both his ankle due to step in rabbit holes unable to stand leaving only Spud to help catch it. They managed catch all ten bunnies by getting it out by a snake's stomach. In the end, it is revealed by Don that it was double elimination leaving both them and the Stepbrothers out of the race. The Stepbrothers invites them to play video games with them, which they gladly agree to. They appear in "A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars", Rock was surprised were they are season finale, but Spud mistaken think they are the finalist and hugged him, he correctly him that they're not. Gallery TheRockers.png|The Rockers' team photo. External links *Total Drama Wiki: Spud Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Teenagers Category:Determinators Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Supporters Category:Deal Makers Category:Scapegoat Category:Dimwits Category:Strategists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Rogues Category:Bond Protector Category:Outright Category:Successful Category:Fallen